Fatal Attraction
by tgimd
Summary: [Post Hogwarts]Due to recent events, the Ministry of Magic has decided to start the University of Magical Studies. Watch the trio and the ferret bounce their way into tertiary school.
1. Default Chapter

Fatal Attraction  
Chapter 1: Graduation  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Isn't this great? We're finally going to graduate from this place" Neville beamed and beckoned the trio.  
  
"Hi Neville. I really think I'm going to miss this place after we're gone. What are you going to do after Graduation?" Harry beamed back.  
  
"I'll just be waiting for my N.E.W.Ts score while I help out at the Leaky Cauldron to earn a few sickles. How bout you guys?" Neville asked biting into his chicken wing.  
  
"Well, Harry and I'll be helping out at Fred and George's joke shop like we used to and Hermione will be busy helping mom out at the Burrow and giving Ginny lessons at the same time" Ron replied with his infamous lop-sided grin.  
  
Mr and Mrs Granger had been murdered by Voldemort and his death eaters somewhere in the midst of their school year and the Weasleys had very graciously taken her in as she had no other relatives to care for her. Mr Weasley was appointed Minister of Magic after the Wizengamot had ruled that Cornelius Fudge had neglected his duties and stripped him of the post. With a higher pay, Mr Weasley finally managed to refurnish and expand the Burrow and it now had 7 landings and about 20 over rooms, almost comparable to the size of the Malfoy Manor. Speaking of which, it was a known fact that Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to death and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were rendered homeless as the Malfoy Manor was seized by the ministry. Since then, Narcissa and Draco had resided at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, commonly known as the Black Manor, and had helped capture many death eaters over the past 2 years. Harry on the other hand, was given a choice to reside at either the Burrow or the Black Manor and since he had inherited the Black Manor from Sirius, Harry had chose to live there with Narcissa and Draco. However, the blonde and the brunette still remained loggerheads and were constantly going at each other's throats. Narcissa had been trying in vain to keep the two from getting at each other.  
  
"So Harry, will you be running off to the Black Manor with the ferret or would you rather come to the Burrow with Hermione and I?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll go back to the Black Manor. No questions about it" Harry replied.  
  
"You know something mate? You really puzzle me. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that you can't live with that ferret but you chose to live with him. Given the chance to get away from him, you choose to forgo that chance? It's odd. Almost like you enjoy enduring his wrath. Don't tell me you swing 'that' way" Ron asked.  
  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON? YOU THINK THAT....THAT I'M....I'M GAY AND I LOVE MALFOY???? Really mate, what are you playing at? Why don't you mind your own business and go tell Hermione that you like her...no, make that love her...and that you want to be with her?" Harry bellowed before he lowered his voice into a whisper for the later part of the sentence.  
  
"What do you mean I love her? What the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Come on mate, any bloke with eyes could tell that your seriously in love with Hermione and you'd really love to drag her to your bed and make her yours" Harry said matter-of-factly as he reached for a second helping of salad.  
  
"I...I...I've never thought of that before...I mean, I don't want to drag her to my bed and...and..." Ron started, but was interrupted by Seamus.  
  
"Face the fact Ron. You've been screaming her name every night since 4th year and we had to place a silencing charm around your bed to prevent you from waking the whole house. Whatever happened to those dreams of yours about spiders and tap dancing?" Seamus sniggered.  
  
"I don't...I won't...oh shut up, and keep it down will you" Ron sighed exasperated and blushing very red as he saw the object of his thoughts (Which is Hermione incidentally) running back from the Hufflepuff table where she was talking to Susan Bones.  
  
"Harry, promise me one thing. Please don't tell her about our conversation today...Harry...HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Wha...What...?" Harry leapt back into reality.  
  
"I dunno. You were gazing at Malfoy and dreaming. You sure you're all right. I mean..." Ron replied.  
  
"I dunno, Ron. I'm starting to get a little confused...What were you saying?" Harry started to explain but soon decided against it.  
  
"I was saying, 'Please don't tell Hermione...'" Ron replied but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Hermione asked as she sat between her two best friends.  
  
"Um...Um...Don't tell you that I'm going to finish up your share of the food" Ron replied quickly and this prompted Harry to let out a laugh while Hermione eyed her two best friends with curiosity. Actually, it was more like her best friend and the love of her life. Hermione Granger, top student and Head Girl of Hogwarts, was hopelessly in love with Ron Weasley, trusty side kick of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But due to pure stubbornness, neither Ron nor Hermione were willing to confess their love for each other. Harry was thoroughly sick of their stubbornness and had vowed to bring the two together, by all means. "Attention, Attention everyone. It has come to the end of another school year and we are once again seeing another batch of students off into their future careers. I strongly believe that many will choose to put their talents and gifts into good use and help strengthen the wizarding world, therefore bringing peace and harmony to all. All the teachers at Hogwarts and myself are glad to say that we have enjoyed spending the past seven years with all of you, and we would like to wish all of you success ahead with whatever you shall pursue. I also have an announcement to make. All students who have decided to pursue higher level study of magic, please see Professor Mcgonagall to make necessary arrangements for your enrolment to the University of Magical Studies. With that, I pronounce the end of this evening's feast and have a safe trip back home tomorrow morning. Good bye" Professor Dumbledore gave his speech and waited for the applause to subside before standing up and leaving the Hall.  
  
"I wonder how many people would be enrolling into the University" Hermione asked as the trio made their way to Professor Mcgonagall's office. Entering the office which was packed with students, they caught sight of Neville, Seamus, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones and to their greatest astonishment, Draco Malfoy, who was the only Slytherin present.  
  
"I guess the rest of the Slytherin house just can't wait to join You-Know- Who" Ron commented.  
  
"It's Voldemort. Honestly Ron, you still can't bring yourself to say his name can you?" Hermione reprimanded the red head. Who just kept nodding his head in defeat.  
  
"Welcome to all. I am really glad that so many of you have decided to enroll into the University of Magical Studies. In the University, you would be specializing on subjects that you are really strong in. Hence, entry requirements to the various courses would be dependent on your N.E.W.Ts result, thus a place in your preferred course is not guaranteed. As we all know, the University of Magical Studies is a new institution created by the new Minister of Magic to allow students to specialize in various forms of magic. It is newly constructed to meet the rising needs of the Ministry to train a group of elite students to prepare for the war against the dark forces. You will be notified by next August regarding your application. For now, please give me your names and the courses you would wish to major" Professor Mcgonagall announced.  
  
"So, what are you two intending to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What are you intending to do?" Ron retorted.  
  
"Well, I've decided to study Advance Transfigurations, Advance Potions and Advance Arithmancy" Hermione said proudly.  
  
"What do you wanna do Arithmancy and Potions for, Hermione? Haven't you had enough of numbers and chemicals?" Ron groaned.  
  
"Ron, Potions and Arithmancy are very important in battles. Just imagine, if I could whip up complicated potions, then maybe we can use them against the death eaters or we could use them to cure people on our side of unfriendly curses and spells" Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, I think I'd prefer Advance Transfigurations, Magical Creatures study and Advance Potions. How bout you mate? Harry....HARRY!" Ron replied.  
  
"Wha...What?" Harry leapt back to reality again.  
  
"There you go again, spacing out while staring at Malfoy. What are you going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh...I think I'd take Advance Transfigurations, Advance Potions and Advance Defence Against the Dark Arts" Harry replied as he wrote his selection down on the piece of parchment Professor Mcgonagall had passed down.  
  
"But Harry, those are what Malfoy took as well..." Ron started but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, those are the toughest courses in the whole University. Are you sure about it? You're going have a really busy timetable, and not to mention, no free time at all for anything" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, this isn't the time for fun and leisure. This is war. We have to be very prepared. It's not a game" Harry spoke, seriously. The trio handed the parchment back to Professor Mcgonagall and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room for the last time.  
  
"I'm really going to miss this place" Hermione sighed before bidding the two guys "Good Night" and heading up to her room.  
  
"Yeah...I think I'm going to miss all of this a lot" Ron droned.  
  
"But as long as Hermione is with you, you won't miss anything anymore, ain't that right?" Harry smirked at his best friend.  
  
"Harry! You smirked! You never smirked before. Smirking was made legal only for Malfoy the ferret" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up, Ron. Go to sleep. We have to get up real early tomorrow morning" Harry replied before drifting off to dreamland. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fatal Attraction  
Chapter 2: The Black Manor  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione, Ginny, good bye. See you real soon" Harry called out as he watched his two best friends and Ginny leave with Mr Weasley in his new car.  
  
"Harry, how are you? Come on, let's look for Draco then we'll leave for Grimmauld Place" Remus Lupin pat Harry on the back and push him along.  
  
"Ah, there you are Draco. Your mother's been looking for you" Remus beckoned to the blonde who gave Harry a glare before walking towards him and Remus.  
  
"Come along now. We've prepared some really good food at the Black Manor" Remus chirped and Narcissa nodded as she walked forward and hooked her arm with Remus. After Narcissa had moved into the Black Manor where Harry and Remus lived in, Narcissa had fell for Remus once again. According to Remus, they were a couple until she was forced to marry Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa had been really nice to Harry since she'd gotten back to Remus and Harry realized that she wasn't as stuck up as she looked, she was in fact very gentle and soft spoken.  
  
"So, Potter, you're going to University I gather?" Draco smirked at Harry.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I'm aware that you're the only Slytherin going as well" Harry retorted. Draco's face paled immediately at his comment and the blonde stalked off.  
  
"Wait up, Malfoy. I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. I thought it was quite good in fact" Harry said, trying to cheer the blonde up.  
  
"Good? Me? The only Slytherin who's enrolling into the University of Magical Studies? The only Slytherin who isn't on the Dark Side? The only Slytherin who dared to go against the Dark Lord? The only Slytherin who doesn't have a dark mark? That's suppose to be good? Potter?" Draco taunted.  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, are you certain you want to be on the dark side. Are you certain you don't want to pursue higher level of education? Are you certain you want to waste your life on some rotting old fool who's trying to dominate the wizarding world and eliminate the whole planet of muggles? Does that make you a happy person?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Shut Up, Potter. Don't talk about things you don't understand..."  
  
"What don't I understand? The fact that what you truly want is to be with the rest of the Slytherins, wasting your time away fighting a losing battle?" Harry taunted.  
  
"I NEVER WANTED TO BE SOME DUMB LACKEY OF AN OLD FOOL! I WANT TO HAVE A BRIGHT FUTURE AND GET BACK WHAT BELONGS TO ME!" Draco flared up and yelled at the brunette. Harry was shocked by the blonde's sudden confession and he stumbled back a few steps and remained speechless until Remus called out.  
  
"Oei! What's wrong with the both of you? Squabbling again? Really Draco, you should control your temper and Harry, you should hold your tongue and stop provoking him. You two look like a married couple having a tiff" Remus reprimanded the duo attempting to hide a smirk as Narcissa nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"It's not his fault, sir. I let my temper get out of hand. Sorry Harry" Draco defended Harry.  
  
"He did not just defend me," Harry thought to himself, "Malfoy just defended me! He apologized to me as well, and...and....he called me by my name....it sounds good coming from him..." Harry thought as he followed the blonde.   
  
"Ah...Home at last. Narcy dear, why don't we go prepare dinner and let the two boys take a rest, they must be really tired after their long train ride" Remus suggested winking at his soon-to-be fiancée.  
  
"And you two, don't get into another squabble again" Remus grinned at the duo before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Draco levitated his trunk and went up the stairs to his room, Harry followed suite. Their rooms were opposite from each other and they each had their own bathroom attached. Hence they did not have to worry about queuing up for baths.  
  
"Hey Draco," Harry called the blonde by his given name, which prompted the blonde to look at him completely puzzled, "Sorry about earlier on. I honestly find our squabbles too childish. We're already out of Hogwarts and there really isn't any basis for our squabbles anymore...so what do you say? Can we be friends?" Harry asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Pott...I mean Harry, I kind of agree with you. All these squabbles has led to nothing but trouble, I think it wouldn't hurt trying to be nice to the boy who lived," Draco said as he reached out to take Harry's hand into his, "Friends". With that, the duo smiled at each other before turning and entering their own rooms.  
  
Harry's Room Harry looked around his room. It had been his for the past two years, everything was decorated with him in mind. Hermione and Ron had painstakingly painted the walls a soft apple green colour, giving a soothing and bright feeling. Ron had initially wanted it emerald green to match Harry's eyes, but was convinced by Hermione that emerald green was far to dark and gloomy for a room. Though Hermione had given in to Ron and let him decorate Harry's bed with emerald green sheets. This room was far larger than the one he had at No. 4 Privet Drive. It was so large that Harry had ample space to do a 100 crunches, push-ups, star jumps and various physical activities before he slept every night. Harry had his own study table and computer of his own. This fascinated Ron a lot and Ron was always fiddling with his computer. Having admired his room for the first time in the whole school year, Harry unpacked his trunk and arranged his school books onto his shelf which held all the books in the 7 years of his education at Hogwarts. He wasn't going to throw them away, after all, they were memories of his life at Hogwarts. Then, he unpacked his clothes and put them away in his cupboard and finally his prized possession, the Firebolt Sirius had given him, Harry had bought a case for holding his Firebolt, he carefully placed the Firebolt into the case and locked it with a charm before storing the case into the corner of his cupboard. Then, picking up a fresh set of clothes, Harry headed into the bathroom, wondering what the blonde was doing.  
  
Draco's Room Draco entered his room and looked around what had been his room for the past 2 years as he pondered about his new found friendship with the boy who lived. Much to his annoyance, Granger and Weasley had taken pains into decorating his room as well, they said something about welcoming him to the family. Granger had suggested his room be painted a soft shade of yellow to match his blonde hair and give it a brighter look and to his amazement, Weasley actually suggested silver sheets for his bed to match his eyes. His mother had immediately swooned at the idea. She had fallen in love with his room ever since, saying how much it reminded her of himself. Eyeing his room again, Draco sighed in defeat, "It's really very...me..." he thought to himself. The walls had pictures of him and his mother and the shelves held his books and the strange artifacts he had received or found over the years. Then, he unpacked his trunk, storing the stuffs he had in their appropriate places, he was a very organized person and hated things to be in a mess. Finally satisfied with the arrangements, he took off to his bathroom, still thinking about the boy who lived.   
  
"Hey boys, dinner's ready" Remus's voice boomed across the whole house. Harry emerged from his room at the same time as Draco and gasped at the sight of the blonde. Draco had decided to don a gray shirt and black trousers, his hair was in disarray as he had just emerged from the bathroom. Harry felt his heart skipped a beat as he followed close behind the blonde. Even his cologne smelled exotic. "Please...please...please don't let me swing that way" Harry thought to himself.  
  
Draco emerged from his room at the same time as the boy who lived and gasped a little at the sight of the brunette. Harry had donned a deep green shirt and khaki trousers and his black hair was in complete mess as he just came out from the bathroom. Draco smirked appreciatively as he felt the brunette following closely behind him. "He looks good. Oh no, what am I thinking? I don't have to swing that way even if none of the Slytherin girls want to get near me" Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Hello boys, you two looked like you've just seen each other's butts" Remus teased and he got a glare from both boys and a poke in the ribs by Narcissa.  
  
"Okay, that was a joke. Come on, let's enjoy dinner. Mmm...this looks good" Remus commented.  
  
"This is so nice, it's like a little family having dinner" Narcissa cried.  
  
"There, there Narcy dear. Nothing to cry about. We are a family remember?" Remus comforted.  
  
"So, both of you have decided to enroll into the University of Magical Studies, ain't that right?" Remus asked. Both boys nodded and he continued, "That means you'd be off living at the hostels there till the end of school term. Which is good because Narcy and I would get to spend time together," Remus continued and that earned him another poke in the ribs, "So then, what would you be doing before school starts?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Erm...Ron and I'll be helping out at Fred and George's joke shop...erm and they said Draco could come along if he wanted cause they needed all the help they could get" Harry replied.  
  
"Draco darling, would you want to help out at Fred and George's joke shop?" Narcissa turned to Draco and asked. Draco shrugged a little then finally nodded.  
  
"That's great! So, when will you two be starting work?" Remus asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. We should get our apparating license by tomorrow morning, so we'd be able to apparate there as soon as we get it" Harry said before glancing at Draco who seemed very interested in his salad. The rest of the meal was quiet except for Remus and Narcissa who were blabbing about everything they could. Harry excused himself from the table after he was done with his chocolate sundae and Draco follow suite.  
  
As the brunette was about to enter his room, Draco stopped him.  
  
"Harry, I've been thinking, I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks for willing to befriend me, I mean, I've been rendered friendless and unapproachable since my father's death, and you're the first person to talk to me as a friend for the first time in 2 years" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Right. I'm glad that you're willing to accept my friendship, and I'm sure I'm not the only who's willing to befriend you. You can't sit there and wait for people to approach you, you've got to talk to people. We'll start tomorrow, you'll get to talk to Ron and Fred and George, Good luck" Harry said and gave the blonde pat on the back before retreating back to his room.  
  
Draco smiled, for the first time in 2 years, he actually smiled. He felt warm inside the heart, there was actually someone who was willing to accept him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fatal Attraction Chapter 3: The Burrow 

"Bye Harry, enjoy the summer and don't let the ferret bite your head off" Ron called out to his best friend for the last time before running of the join his sister and the love of his life, Hermione Granger.

"Come on, let's go, your mother would be so happy to see you" Mr Weasley called out.

"Say Hermione, did you realize that there's something wrong with Harry? I mean, he's taken this sudden interest in Malfoy, you don't think that he's..." Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you say that about our best friend. Harry's just being nice to Draco. Besides, you should learn to be nice as well. I'm shocked at your words" Hermione reprimanded.

"She's right you know, Ron. You really shouldn't say such things about your best friend" Mr Weasley added.

"Alright, don't need to bite my head off. It was just a guess. I mean, Harry's been acting kinda weird these days, you can't blame me for my hypothesis" Ron retorted.

"Ah...here we are, welcome to the Burrow, Hermione. Please make yourself at home, this is your home now" Mr Weasley said.

"Hermione dear, oh you poor thing, now don't you worry, we would take great care of you, right Ron?" Mrs Weasley drew Hermione into a big hug.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. I'm really grateful, I dunno where I'd be now if you hadn't agreed to let to stay here" Hermione said hugging the elder woman back with tears in her eyes.

"Silly girl, you are most welcome here. We've already seen you as family since the day you became friends with Harry and Ron" Mrs Weasley stroked Hermione on the head.

"Alright, enough of the mushy stuffs mom. We're freezing here. Let's get inside shall we? They're all tired, they should get some rest" Fred emerged from the house and called out.

"Come on Hermione, Ginny and I will show you to your room. Mom decorated it herself" Ron said as he ran up the stairs, heaving his trunk along behind him. Followed closely by Hermione then Ginny who had decided to levitated their trunks instead.

Twisting the doorknob to the room that bore the baby blue sign "Hermione's Room" Ron entered the room which was painted a beautiful shade of baby blue, soft and light like a girl's room should be. Ron gasped at the bed with pink silk drapes and soft blue bedsheets decorated with lavender prints. Hermione's stuffs were packed neatly into a pink shelf and her clothes were properly hung in a blue cupboard.

"This is....this is...so beautiful..." Hermione sobbed, "I really don't deserve all this...Ron...Ginny...thank you for everything" she sobbed again and embraced the siblings. The close proximity caused Ron to blush.

"Well then, Ginny and I'll be off to our rooms. Ginny's is across from yours on the same level. Mine's on the third level, which is one level down" Ron said as fast as possible. He knew he had to get out of the room before anyone noticed his blush which was already spreading down his neck and the tips of his ears. Hermione let go of the pair and turned to pack her trunk while they left.

"Phew, that was close" Ron exclaimed as he closed Hermione's room door.

"What was close? The fact that she didn't see you blushing your face off or the fact that she didn't see the excess energy below your waistband?" Ginny smirked at her brother.

"Ginny! That's not something girls should talk about" Ron exclaimed, eyeing his sister.

"Oh come on big brother, anyone with eyes can tell that you're in love with Hermione" Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Is it that obvious?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded as she smiled at her brother sheepishly.

Ron entered his own room. Thinking about Hermione's room and the hug she had given him. That bed was just too provocative for his own good. Looking beyond his waistband, he shook his head in disgust, "How could I even think of such things?"

"That's because, little brother, you're a randy old boy, just like your dear brothers" Fred and George echoed as they entered his room.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my room" Ron yelled.

"Chill it little brother. We're just here to offer you some advice. Any bloke with eyes can see that you two are in love with each other, so why don't you two just admit it?" Fred said eyeing his younger brother.

"That's not the point, Fred. Her parents just died, I can't just go up to her, tell her I love her and expect her to accept me, okay?" Ron said exasperatedly.

"It's up to you brother dear. We've already state our stands" George said before pushing Fred out of the door.

Ron let out a huge sigh and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione had just emerged out of the bathroom wearing a simple blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts when she heard Ginny knocking on her door.

"Hey Hermione, I just thought I should come talk to you for a bit" Ginny said as she entered the room.

"You see Hermione, everyone thinks you and Ron are made for each other and I can tell that you like him a lot, so why don't you two just drop the act and admit your feelings to each other? I'm sure you know Ron likes you too" Ginny blurted out bluntly, rendering Hermione speechless for a moment.

"That's not the point Ginny. My parents just died, I really don't think it appropriate to be attached and besides, I still have to complete my studies in the University. I'm afraid love matters will have to wait" Hermione said after some thought.

"Well, if that's the case, it's your choice. I've already said my piece and just to let you know, time and tide wait for no man. Maybe someday, when you realize your feelings, Ron would have already be taken, you really should cherish what you have. Come on, let's go downstairs, mom's whipped up lots of great dishes" Ginny said before dragging the brunette down four levels to the dining area.

"Can't tell you how glad I am that you three and Draco of course, would be enrolling into the University of Magical Studies. The ministry needs elites like yourselves" Mr Weasley said.

"Oh, we'd be seeing Harry real soon, he's helping at the joke shop with me and I think Mal...I mean Draco's coming as well" Ron spoke.

"Mrs Weasley, I hope you wouldn't mind me helping out around at home? I could give Ginny lessons as well" Hermione said eagerly.

"Of course dear. I'd be glad" replied the older woman. Dinner at the Burrow was always a noisy affair, but Hermione enjoyed every minute of it. She felt warm and welcomed. After dinner, she and Ginny chatted through the night while Mr Weasley had a game of wizard's chess with Ron, losing marginally for 4 consecutive games. Finally, it was Mrs Weasley who hustled them off to bed at the stroke of midnight.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way up to their rooms, "Hey Hermione" Ron called out, "erm...erm...Good Night" Ron muttered and watched as his sister and the love of his life made their way to their rooms after uttering their good nights.

"Way to go Ronald Weasley," Ron thought to himself, "You chickened out!" Ron mentally chided himself before drifting off to dreamland.

"Ron, Hermione, your apparating license are here. You're officially fully trained wizard and witch now. Ron, you'd better hurry to the joke shop now" Mrs Weasley called out.

Ron apparated into the living room, grabbed a toast from the basket and apparated off to the joke shop.

Meanwhile, over the the Black Manor.

"Boys, your apparating license are here. You'd best be off now. Don't wanna be late on your first day of work do you?" Remus called out.

The duo ran down the flights of steps and apparated their way to the joke shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Fatal Attraction

Chapter 4: Wheezes' Joke Shop

"Welcome, welcome, to our humble sanctuary" exclaimed two identical looking red heads as a blonde, a brunette and another redhead appeared at the entrance of suspicious looking shop in Diagon Alley.

"Wheezes' Joke Shop. We call it. Come along now, we'll show you around. Oh, and mind the door, it likes to change it's shape" George Weasley motioned to Ron, Harry and Draco as he entered the door which had assumed the shape of a woman. The blonde, the brunette and the redhead eyed each other skeptically before following, attempting to squeeze through the doorway.

"This is the first level of the whole shop. Contains common pranks and jokes stuffs, and the main counter of course. Up the stairs to the second level, mind you, try not to meddle with the stuffs here, it's more advanced pranks and jokes, and some are quite unfriendly. Finally, the third level, our laboratory and workshop as well as storage room" Fred introduced as he lead the group from on level to the other.

Looking around the laboratory, Harry, Ron and Draco feasted their eyes on things ranging from the usual canary creams to things as horrible as Love Potions. Cringing at the labels on the bottles of love potions, the trio decided never to allow the ladies to enter this level of the shop.

"Well, you guys will start with the simpler stuffs. Brother dear, you have been appointed as frontline warrior, you'd be at the counter. Be honest with the accounts, we have means of checking. As for you two, you'd be helping out in the storage room. We need to get a little organized," Fred said as he pushed open the door bearing the sign "Storage".

Draco and Harry's eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw the mess. "There's no way anyone can clear this mess and get organized. What did you do when you moved in anyway? Threw everything you had into this room?" Harry exclaimed, earning a silent nod from the blonde and sheepish grins from the twins.

"Well, customers start rushing in at 9 in the morning. Which gives you guys exactly an hour to get ready" George said.

"Wait a minute, what would you two be doing then?" Ron asked eyeing his brothers.

"Oh, we are the brains behind this shop, so it's only natural that we'd be locking ourselves up in the laboratory researching on new stuffs. Just ignore us and the sounds we make" Fred replied.

"Right, let's get to work then Draco, or we'll never be able to finish" Harry said as he turned to face the blonde who gave him serious nod and folded his sleeves up, revealing well-toned arms which nearly caused Harry to drool. Ron on the other hand gave a shrug and headed for the first level.

"Harry, don't..." Draco yelled, but was too late to stop the brunette in time. Harry had accidentally stumbled over a crate of exploding quills, setting off a series of explosions, causing him to give a squeal and jumping around like a girl.

Draco watched the brunette jumping around the crate of exploding quills and couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was only when Harry glared at him, that he realized the distress brunette and muttered a spell to stop the quills from exploding. However, owing to Fred and George's brilliance, attempting to stop the quills from exploding with magic would only cause more explosive reactions. Harry was trapped in the midst of exploding quills and was on the verge of exploding himself too. Draco realized his mistake and immediately did a levitating spell and levitated the brunette in distress out of the mess and next to him.

"This is horrible, I should never have volunteered to work here, knowing how Fred and George can be" Harry grumbled as he wiped the soot off his glasses and face.

"You could have apparated yourself out of the mess, Harry" Draco pointed out matter of factly.

"If you hadn't noticed, Malfoy. I left my wand in the locker assigned to us. You never know when a sudden spark from the wand could ignite something dangerous in this room, considering the reputation of the inventors" Harry shot the blonde murderous look.

"Okay, sorry. Here, take my handkerchief, you've got some soot on your face" Draco handed the brunette a black silk handkerchief with the initials D.M. embroidered with silver thread.

"It's his hanky. It's got his scent on it" Harry thought as he took the handkerchief and carelessly wiped his face. Draco watched as Harry cleaned his face, feeling frustrated that the latter kept missing a spot of dirt.

"You missed a spot, lemme help you" Taking the hanky from the brunette, Draco reached out and gently wiped a spot below Harry's ear, causing the latter to shiver slightly.

"I made him shiver? I could arouse such reaction from him, the boy who lived" Draco thought as he watched Harry regain his composure from shock of the sudden contact.

"He did not just touch me" Harry thought as he tried to shake out all the possibilities.

"Th...Thanks. Let's get on with work shall we?" Harry muttered before turning back to clear up the mess. Draco silently nodded and went back to moving his crates of pranks.

"Did you see that, Ronniekins? Your best friend and your worst enemy. Something's happening right there. What do you have to say?" Fred asked as he pulled the younger Weasley away from the door of the storage room where they were watching the little exchange between the blonde and the brunette.

"Bloody Hell. I didn't know Harry...Harry was...Oh gods...But then again, if he's happy, and if the ferret doesn't hurt him, I'm okay. I'll accept it like a man" Ron exclaimed.

"Excellent. Now it's time for us to show them blokes how much they want each other" George said with an evil grin.


End file.
